nico's bargain
by lambyhoofs
Summary: nico loses a bet or something lol (cw: weird bdsm themes and stuff)
1. nico nico no

Nico awoke to a pounding headache and throbbing muscles. She let herself rest for a long while, hoping the pain would subside. Her head was spinning too bad for her to even attempt to get her bearings.

Eventually, she gathered up her strength and attempted to stand, but something stopped her. There was something wrapped around her arms and legs, forcing her uncomfortably on to her elbows and knees. She turned to see her bindings, and only then noticed her head was encased, leaving her completely blind.

She tried to scream, but nearly ended up choking on a large, rubbery object forcing her jaw wide open. She shook her head around furiously, attempting to see some glimpse of her surroundings or to dislodge whatever was over her head, but all her efforts resulted in was a jolt of pain in her already aching head. The helpless idol slumped over, trying in vain to get comfortable despite her bound limbs.

That's when she heard a faint laughing, distorted by her head coverings, as if it was coming from another world.

"Ehehe... Comfy, nico?"

Even distorted like this, and even in the teasing tone she was using, Maki's voice was instantly recognizable. Nico called out to her... or, tried to, anyway.

"Mmphr??" is all she managed through her aching, gagged jaw.

"What's the matter, don't you remember our... arrangement?" Maki giggled, sending a shiver through nicos body. "It's a shame you weren't conscious to see the setup, but I'm so generous, I'll let you take a look!"

Nico felt herself being led forward, her elbows and knees aching as they scraped across the floor. She tried to protest, but Maki either couldn't hear her weak moans or she ignored them. She just kept humming happily.

Just when nico thought her cramping legs and blistering elbows couldn't take any more, Maki came to an abrupt stop. Nico took the chance to let herself rest.

"Good girl", Maki said gently, as if talking to a dog... Nico resented it a bit, but her grumbling went unheard (or ignored) once again. "Now, hold still~", Maki continued in a sing-song tone, as if it was all perfectly normal.

Nico felt a tug, and heard a ripping of tape. Nico recoiled as light flooded her senses, her back curling up like a frightened dog. As her eyes started to adjust, she recoiled again at what she saw...


	2. 2co 2co 2no

Nico was looking out through a narrow lens at her own figure in a mirror. Only, it was barely recognizable as her... It was barely even recognizable as human.

Most jarring was her beautiful idol face, completely covered by a gasmask except for one terrified eye. The other eye lens was taped over.

A wave of despair washed over her. Her breathing quickened. She'd been in such a daze since she'd woken up, she hadn't realized, but hyperventilating drove home just how difficult breathing was in her mask. The pathetic image staring back at her, of her panicked breaths pulling the mask in close, only served to make her more upset.

Maki, meanwhile, only giggled at her display, but said nothing, perhaps too engrossed in the scene to want to end it. Nico counted at least one small blessing- that Maki couldn't see her flush deep red in frustration and embarrassment.

She flushed even deeper noticing the skintight encasement around the rest of her, showing off every curve and dimple on the idol's body. The material was made of the same shiny, black, rubbery substance as her mask, making it unclear where one ended and the other began.

Her eyes continued on in horror, scanning up her arms. She saw belt-like straps wrapped around her arms so tightly her muscles bulged around them. She gave a tug at them, but they wouldn't budge at all.

Even if she could get her arms free, her hands were tightly packed into some sort of leathery mittens, secured on to her arms with padlocked cuffs... Nico figured even someone as skilled as her would have a tough time getting out of them on their own. Even so, she attempted to wriggle her hands free. She couldn't even manage to get her hands out of the useless paw shape the mittens were forcing them in.

A glance back showed similar straps holding her lower legs and thighs together. they wouldn't budge either, no matter how much Nico kicked and struggled...

She wriggled and squirmed as hard as her little idol heart could manage, but all she could do was rock back and forth pitifully. If it wasn't for the faint cries escaping her mask, it would seem more like she was trying to dance than struggling in abject terror.

Nico collapsed from exhaustion, overwhelmed by the utter helplessness of her situation. Tears began filling her eyes. Just then, Maki's voice snapped Nico out of her despair, and she realized, if this was a nightmare, it was far from over...


	3. 3co 3co no

"Aww~! Look at you, so excited to start your new life as my dog," Maki giggled. "I hope you can get used to your new skin, because it's *never* coming off."

Nico let out a timid whine, and then blushed in shame at how pitiful she was acting... As if she really was a dog. And, just like a bad dog, she would be punished for it...

Maki's face twisted into a cruel smile, an expression Nico had never seen from the usually kind and gentle idol. The lens that was distorting Nico's view made the situation all the more frightening, turning her redheaded girlfriend into something positively demonic.

Nico shuddered as Maki reared back. The younger idol sent a powerful kick into Nico's crotch, causing her to double over in pain. She couldn't tell if she was imagining things, but she felt a sharp pain, like metal digging into her crotch.

"Ah, you can't see the cage around your useless cock, but I'm sure you've felt it. Just to help keep my pet... well behaved. I hope you can get used to that, too, because it's never coming off either~" Maki explained in a lilting tone.

Nico hadn't felt it, nor seen it under her skintight suit, but after being kicked, she could feel herself start to grow painfully against her cage... Once she started getting excited, the way the cage restricted her dick made it impossible to forget her arousal. Her cock strained against the tiny cage in a way that was painful, but arousing. Nico squirmed uncomfortably, but could barely move in her bindings. She let out another pitiful whine at the inescapable, growing feeling between her legs...

"Aww! How cute, do you like that?" Maki practically purred. "You're so pathetic 3"

Nico was used to tuning out the younger idol's harsh, teasing words, but something about this situation was different. She felt completely overwhelmed with fear and frustration on a level she'd never felt before. Her muscles screamed out for motion and seemed to move almost on their own, straining furiously against their binds with everything they had. Even so, her bindings didn't react in the slightest. She let out a scream in pure desperation, but all that could be heard outside her mask was a pathetic squeak, followed by the sound of her choking on her own drool behind her gag.

The worst part of all was that, despite the fear and the pain and the helplessness, the way her dick kept pushing harder and more painfully against its tiny cage betrayed some part of her that actually liked it. She was actually enjoying this! She deserved whatever punishment Maki could dish out. She craved it. She *needed* it.

Nico collapsed. Her limbs struggled in vain to find a bearable position in their doglike contortion. The idol prided herself on her ability to appear confident, but in that moment she couldn't control herself. She slumped over even more, flinched at the waves of pain this sent through her body, and began to sob.

"Oh my, do you really not remember our deal..?" Maki asked, her tone somewhere between concerned and hurt. It immediately caught Nico's attention - it was rare for the usually reserved younger idol to drop her guard like that.

In fact, the only other time Nico could think of... her next thought nearly made her jump out of her skin (or, she's confident that it would've, if she weren't tied down so tightly). She suddenly remembered everything...


End file.
